The First Tear To Fall
by PlatinumReality
Summary: My first fanfic. Please review! Contains a lot of OCs. Rated T for language and smooches! ;
1. Prologue

Its a one-shot prologue I started writing in Chem one day. Lots and lots of OCs planned. Note: Alexander is NOT Alec Lightwood, he is an OC. Please comment and review, need to know if the story is going to continue. _I do not own The Mortal Instruments Trilogy or any of the characters used in the aforementioned books._

* * *

**Prologue**

Alexander Dixon Lightwood strolled down the street towards the Institute. _Dad is totally going to stick a seraph blade in his eye when he sees what I did to the training room_, he thought. Then again- when didn't his dad flip out when he did something reckless? He scanned the pot-holed, McDonalds-wrapper littered street. There were one or two hobos, and a Oh-Im-a-gangsta-because-I-carry-a-scary-water-gun-so-you-better-beware idiot leaning against a grafittied building with his shorts nearly around his knees. Alex was glad he didn't give in to that stupid fad. He certainly didn't need his jeans sliding down to his ankles when he was fighting a _Marala_ demon in the bathroom of a Wal-Mart.

He jammed the up button on the gilded elevator his aunt Maryse had installed. It rattled down and the gates slid open to reveal a blonde mundie girl he neither knew nor cared to know. He thought about the extremely entertaining conversation Seb would have with Marie when Alex told him she was letting a mundie come in and out of the Institute as she pleased. He laughed at the scene, a short, thin-as-a-stick Sebastian screaming at a muscular (for a girl) Marie who was a foot taller than Seb. He sidestepped the staring girl and shoved the '2' button as hard as he could, hoping to escape her staring. Even though he knew he was good looking and always got the girl for it, he came down with slightly rare episodes of muting silence. A shadowhunter in Los Angeles even had the nerve to ask him if he was a recent Silent Brotherhood inductee. Needless to say, he kicked his ass. As he let his mind wander ont he way up in the agonizingly slow golden elevator, he began to think about the story his dad had told him earlier that day…


	2. Rememberance

The Back Story! Muahahaha. Enjoy! C:

* * *

**How He Came To Be**

"You were born outside Alicante a couple years ofter the Alliance Revolution. When your mother told me she was pregnant with you, I nearly broke my jaw on the floor. I told her we were too young to be having kids, with her being 18 and I being 19. 'It'll never work, get an ending rune _please_' I told her. She said no; she was always stubborn, your mother. The first six months, however, were like heaven on earth. You were both strong and healthy; Magnus made sure of that. She was beautiful too, so full of life and radiating that glow only mothers-to-be get. Then I was sent away on that damn mission to the accursed DuMort Hotel. Their leader, Raphael, had killed a mundane girl. I did a background check on him with the Silent Brothers in their headquarters in downtown Alicante. When he was a human, he was placed in a mental hospital with hallucinations. Whenever I had met him in our early years, I knew something was wrong with him.

"Your mother and uncle insisted they come with me. I absolutely refused to let your mother go; we fought until the break of dawn on the matter, the only time we ever did fight. After days on end, we finally reached an agreement. She, Isabelle and Simon would fly to JFK and stay in a hotel until the mission was over. The only reason she did agree was because she knew that the vampire venom would kill you, even with an _iratze._ The Gray Book's runes don't work on the unborn. So Alec and I left, positive that she was safe with Izzy and Simon. I should have known what she was going to do.

"Inside DuMort, your uncle and I had already taken care of Raphael when his second, a blonde named Lily, got Alex from behind. He was dead before he hit the floor. I got my last seraph blade out and yelled '_Hamied!'_. Needless to say, she died quickly. I sprinted out of there like every single demon in this demension and beyond were on my tail. That's when I saw her. She was by the door, curled up into a ball. I scooped her up without thinking and took her outside in the sunlight. 'I'm so sorry, Ryan. I wanted to make sure you were okay.' I didn't respond, I just set to work on healing her to the point where she would survive a portal back to Idris.

"She gently took the stele out of my hand and weakly traced her portal rune on the manhole cover near her head. 'I want our son to be born in his home country.' The moment we returned, she went into labor with you. When you were born, she whispered 'I love you, Ryan. Take care of Alexander.' I never did get to say I love you back, for as Clary's green eyes closed, yours opened."


	3. Neon Green Sludge and Shopping

Alex snapped back to reality as a gold streak struck him around the waist and knocked him to the ground. He grabbed the boy's wrist, twisted counter-clockwise, and kicked with all his might into the boy's torso. When the boy was off him, he sat up.

"Dammit, Jace! Why do you always do that?"

Jace chuckled. "It keeps you on your toes."

"No, it doesn't. It just gives me a headache from being slammed on the ground and makes you into a predictable ass."

"Then why do I always take you by suprise?" Jace held his hand out to the other boy, who reluctantly took it. Alex looked around. "Where's Sebastian and Marie?"

"In the training room with your dad, cleaning up the mess you created in there this morning."

Alex rolled his eyes. He knew his dad would freak out. Apparently, back in the day, his dad had been one of Idris' best teenage Shadowhunters. According to his aunt Isabelle, he had killed over 500 demons including a Dragonaide. It took a lot to impress Alex, and that was one of the few things on his list of things. He mock punched Jace in the arm. The two _parabatai _walked down the hallway to the door marked with a training rune. Jace pushed the door opened, and a voice exploded from it.

"ALEXANDER DIXON! You get your sorry butt in here this second, young man, or by the Angel...!" He let the threat hang. Alex grimaced, he didn't like his middle name.

He grinned. "Hi, dad."

"Would you like to explain to me how you managed to get neon green demon sludge all over the training room?"

"Um..., well, you see, I was cleaning my bracers when all of the sudden a Behemoth demon appeared out of nowhere! So, I picked up a seraph blade and managed to cut a segment off. Too bad for my last white shirt - and the entire training room - it exploded and managed to turn everything bright green?"

"You, Alexander, are the world's worst liar," interupted an angry, slightly annoyed voice. He turned to see Marie Lightwood, his cousin. She was tall, 5'10", and very athletic. She was glaring at him with her black eyes, irritation sparking in their depths. "Why don't you tell us what really happened?"

"Fine," he conceded begrudgingly, "remember when we fought that last Behemoth, the one in the Dumpster behind that McDonalds on the corner of Leaf and Broadway? Well, I filled a flask with some of its blood and injected it into a dummy. I was working on my side-swing and..._splat_." He held up his hands defensively. "That's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. So help me God."

"Well, I, for one, believe him. You can tell," murmured a quiet voice off in the corner. That was Sebastian. He was Marie's younger brother, though he acted like her father. He thought it was his duty to be the father figure to Marie and a helper to Aunt Izzy. Their father ran off with Aline Penhallow when Isabelle was pregnant with Marie. They never spoke of him.

"The only way I can tell is the fact that he's not ummm-ing and putting question marks on the end of every sentence. The first time he was like 'and managed to turn everything green question mark?'" retorted Marie.

"But I really am out of white shirts now that my last one turned bright green," Alex added.

The mess all forgotten, Marie suddenly looked excited. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the gilt elevator. "Well, let's get going! We have to stop by Abercrombie & Fitch, Marc Jacobs, Michael Kors..." Alex tuned her out as she went on and on, babbling about designers. Or, at least he thought they were designers. He saw six foot high towers of garment boxes by them outside the Institute's backdoor. But once you got Marie's mind on shopping, you couldn't shut her up or get her to stop. Alex's dad didn't even try to stop her.

"Can't we just for once buy one white T-shirt that doesn't cost $40+?"

"No."

* * *

**Please, please press the review button! I tried to make this one a little longer and funnier. The first two (and this one) weren't Beta'd, but I'm looking for one! Push the button! You know you want to! _I do not own any of the characters used in The Mortal Instruments Trilogy, Miss Cassandra Clare does. _C: Enjoy!**


	4. A Homeless Someone Comes to Visit

"Holy Mary, mother of God, Marie, my feet are killing me! Hehe, that rhymed."

"Get over yourself, Senor Complaino. You've been whining since we left the James Perse boutique on W 39th street."

"Well, milady, I love myself too much and my ego is much too big to get over, no matter how hard I try." Alex and Marie were walking down the alleyway to the back entrance of the Institute, Sebsastian having ditched them halfway through their little excursion. They both knew that Ryan would ground Marie from her credit card if she came home with more than 3 shopping bags. The back door was the only foolproof way of avoiding him. As they neared, the two saw a red-haired homeless teenager sleeping near their stoop. It wasn't too uncommon; to moundane's eyes, the Institute looked like a rundown church they unexplicably couldn't get into.

"Aw, great. Time to dispatch the masses." Alex started towards her, then saw something glint in the quickly diminshing sunlight. "Marie, go get something or someone. She has some kind of weapon on her."

"Okay."

Alex heard the door close behind him as he knelt down and gently tried to pull the item from the girl's pocket. He felt her twitch and looked over to see if she had woken up. He finally suceeded in pulling it from the pocket.

"A stele?" Then her eyes snapped open and she swung her leg around to shove his crouched ones out from under him. He fell back and smashed his head against the hard, packed ground. She quickly shoved her shin against his throat and snatched the stele from his hand. She bent over him, a sharp dagger lifted over his head. It seemed to be made out of burnished brass, the underside of the blade cleanly curving while the top jutted sharply up about an inch from the hilt, then swooping back down to meet with the underside at a wickedly pointed tip.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear your sorry adam's apple out," she growled. She had angry green eyes, dark around the edges, then lightening until they reached the pupil, which was ringed with grey-green, as if the pupil bled into the iris somewhat. They seemed familiar, somehow.

Alex snapped back to what was happening like a rubber band when the back door slammed somewhere in the distance. He broke eye contact with the girl to see Jace standing over them, staring increduously at the girl. Her mouth agape, she whispered only one word: "Jace."

"Clary?"

* * *

**Heehee, I am so evil. *evil laugh* Would this fan fiction count as a diabolical plan to take over the world? I think so. Please review and comment. I won't be updating until I see ten comments! So please please please please please comment!**

**Oh, by the way, I am not Cassandra Clare even though I would like to find a genie and wish for him to change history so that I wrote the series, then I wouldn't have to be putting a disclaimer! Tata for now, my readers! Keep on keepin' on!**


	5. Important AN

**_Author's Note:_**

**Hey ya'll! Sorry I haven't updated in over a year and half, but I'm going to rewrite the first four chapters to combine them into one big chapter. I started writing it right after reading City of Ashes, so I wasn't really developed as a writer yet. The rewrite should be up soon. If you want to check out some of my good original fiction stuff, I have a FictionPress account under the same name as this one. :) Thanks so much for being patient with me!**

**Keep on keepin' on, **

**PR**


End file.
